NisePiece
by Isansama
Summary: A One Piece x Nisekoi crossover! When the fates of a love-struck daughter of a rich and successful gang and a rubber man who aims to be a the King of the Pirates collide, complicated and inevitably crazy things are bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Just a fun little idea I had. Make sure to fav and comment.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters portrayed.**

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day for the Mugiwara Crew, sailing in The New World. The Thousand Sunny lay calmly aloft the gentle waves as it carried its inhabiting band of pirates across the New World. On the ship, music could be heard, playing from a violin, making a tranquil mood for the setting. Brook, the crew's musician, sat cross-legged on the grassy portion of the ship, playing his old violin next to the ship's captain, Luffy, and medic, Chopper, who were sitting off the edge of the ship only half-awake with fishing poles in hand and their backs against each other.

"zzzz...meat…sea-king meat…", the straw hatted captain said in his sleep, with drool seeping out of his mouth.

"zzzz…ehh…sea king? Please don't eat me…zzz…", the reindeer cried, tossing in his sleep.

At the center of the ship, the crew's shipwright, a cyborg named Franky, was making adjustments to the helm with the navigator, Nami, who had a map in her hand but stood with her gazed fixed dreamily on her half-asleep captain.

"Oi, Nami, what do you think of this design? Suuperrr cool, right?" The shipwright asked, finishing his changes to the steering wheel of the ship. Nami snapped out of her trance upon hearing Franky's voice and realized what she had been doing, then became extremely flustered.

"Eh uh What?" She said with her face bright red.

In the watcher's cabin located at the highest point of the ship, the crew's swordsman, Zoro, sat in deep concentration, balancing two 1,000 pound dumbbells on his fingertips. Back down below, in the kitchen, the crew's cook, Sanji, was preparing many delicacies for his crew mates' dinner later for the evening. Returning outside, on a table positioned next to the railing of the ship, the crew's marksman, Ussop, sat making various tiny bombs and pellets of all assortments of colors and effects. Across from him sat the crew's archeologist, Robin, reading a book with her legs crossed and leaning back. Ussop decided to take a little break from his delicate work to take a quick view of the unusually quite sea.

"Man, today really is quiet and peaceful huh? I'm so glad that at least for today we ca-what is that?"

"Hm?" Robin took her attention away from her book to look over at whatever had caught Ussop's attention. "Ah, it looks like a mask."

"Why is a lone mask floating at sea?"

"Hmmm…I don't think it's just a mask, look closely beside it." Robin pointed to something beside the mask. "Look, there's a hand just barely sticking out of the water and there are even some bubbles forming from beneath the mask."

"Ooooh, I see it. So that means…THAT'S A PERSON. HE'S DROWNING WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM!" Usopp shouted, as he jumped from his seat at the table and into the ocean. He swam over to the drowning mask wearer and held them up from drowning. "Robin! I've got him!" He then felt himself being pulled down by the weight of the masked person. "Ah…AHHH NOW IM DROWNING TOO SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Sien Fluer! Gigantesco Mano!" Robin crossed her arms and, in a flurry of flower petals, a very large replica of her arm sprouted from the side of the ship and picked Ussop and the masked man out of the water and back on board. The two were clumsily dropped down on the ship's deck with Usopp on all fours, gasping for breath, and the mask wearer sprawled out. The masked man was a heavy-built person with long white hair and a large white beard. The mask he wore had three holes in it, two of which for his eyes to see out of and one for which he could breathe out of. His clothing was humble and that of a vagabond. It was clear to Robin that this man must have had quite a journey to end up in the middle of a calm ocean with no land for miles. The masked man coughed and struggled to sit upright before Usopp and Robin, drenched in sea water. As soon as he regained himself, he sat cross-legged, staring at the two.

"You saved me. Thank you very much." He said as he slowly got up.

"Well well it was nothing, haha" Ussop gleefully accepted the gratitude.

"Well…Now I must go!" the masked man made for the railing to jump off but Usopp quickly ran to him to hold him back.

"W-W-Wait a second! You just got saved from drowning and now you want to go back!?" He said as he struggled with him. Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Nami, and Franky all came to where they were to see what was happening.

"Hey, what's going on? Who's that?" Luffy asked, staring at the masked man. He freed himself from Usopp's hold and looked back at all the new people in front of him.

"Me? My name is Bard. Your long-nosed friend saved me from drowning. Who might you be?"

"Oooh, I see. My name's Luffy. I'm going to be the next Pirate King." Luffy said, satisfied, but still studying him.

"Pirates…Well, now I must go!" Bard shot up quickly and once again made for the ship's railing. Usopp reacted quicker this time, and was able to wrap both his arms around him before he could reach the ledge.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL YOURSLEF!" He struggled with him until Bard calmed and quietly sat back down, as if nothing happened.

"You were drowning? Are you hurt?" Chopper inquired.

"No, I'm fine." Bard began to study the people before him a little more. Luffy gave out a small chuckle, which to Bard's interest, made the orange haired girl next to him blush a bit and turn the other direction.

"But why were you drowning? Are you a Devil-Fruit user?" The medic kept on.

"Yes" Bard said, "I ate the Sekai-Sekai no Mi. I'm a dimensional man."

"Wooooooooooooah!" Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Ussop wooed in unison before abruptly stopping to realize they had no idea what that meant. "What the hell does that mean?" Franky took off his sunglasses to show a very confused expression.

"Hm. Does that mean you can see alternate versions of reality?" Robin asked, in as much wonder as everyone else.

"Yes. I can even see worlds where events have transpired similarly with minor changes or where completely different things are happening with no resemblance to the dimension we live in at all. Not only that…I can go there too." Bard's face lit up.

"Oooh that sounds really cool! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Luffy's chanted and marched around. Nami saw her captain in this mood before. Usually she would smack him for being too loud or pound his head in for being rude and demanding toward their new guest but she had been feeling differently. She couldn't quite place words on what she was feeling but something was off and the more she thought about it the more beats her heart would skip. Bard took note of the strangely quiet young girl and the marching young captain.

"Do you really want to go?" Bard asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah! Yeah! I want to get sent to a world made of Meat!" Luffy let out before he got pulled aside by Chopper and Ussop in a secretive huddle.

"Luffy are you sure it's alright? That sounds a little scary!" Ussop frantically whispered in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, we don't know what might happen!" Chopper added. Luffy heard not a word from either of them and instead was building up drool, imagining the world of meat he would be sent to.

"MEAT WORLD! LET'S GO LET'S GO!" He shouted. Bard let out a slight chuckle and put his fist together. A light bearing eminence manifested from his mask's eye holes and suddenly, a portal opened up in front of him. Bard stood up and stood beside it.

"This, Mugiwara boy, will take you into a world not at all like your own! A new and exciting adventure awaits you. But more than just having lots of fun and making new friends, you will also learn many invaluable less-"

"MEAT WORLD!" Luffy shouted, cutting Bard off, before running straight into the portal.

"UWWAAAAA HE ACTUALLY WENT IN!" Usopp and Chopper screamed together.

"Luffy…" Nami said under her breath, shocked and in disbelief. "Where did Luffy go?"

"We have yet to see…" Bard shrugged. "My strength only allows for two people to go through, so any one of you may also go if you-"

"DAMNIT LUFFY YOU CANT JUST GO OFF ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT!" Nami jumped in after her giddy captain. The portal Bard had created then sparked a bit and disappeared from existence. The masked man looked at the empty space where the portal used to be.

"UWWAAAAA IT DISSAPEARED! LUFFY! NAMI!" Usopp and Chopper once again wailed together.

"Hmm…" Bard looked at where the portal used to be, not entirely surprised that she went in after him. "Well, now I must go!" He then ran back towards the railing but this time was stopped by a large metal hand holding him by the shoulder.

"Hey, mask dude. Whatever happened was SUUPERRR interesting. But how are they going to return?" Franky walked up in front of Bard, cutting him off and stared down at him, with an almost intimidating look in his eye. Bard looked up at the imposing cyborg.

"Return?"

* * *

It was late afternoon in the City of Tokyo as the sun went down. The usual hustle and bustle of the city had somewhat died down and things weren't as noisy. Within the city are located many apartment complexes and in the hallway of one in particular, a young man aged somewhere in his 20's walked down a corridor to get to the place he called home. He had an interesting hair-style, kept together with pins, wore a casual suit, held a brief case, and had a nametag pinned to him that read in Japanese Kanji: ICHIJOU RAKU. While the young man seemed tired, there was a certain excitement about him as every step he took towards his home had a spring in it. As he slowly came to a stop and approached one of the many doors in the complex, he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and clumsily fumbled with them, trying to get the right one. Before he could find it though, the door flung open, revealing his clean, modestly furnished apartment but more astonishingly, a strikingly attractive young woman wearing an apron.

"Ah, Kosaki! Were you waiting for me all day?" The young man exclaimed before the girl charged at him with a hug and a passionate kiss, causing him to drop his briefcase. They stood there in the doorway, lips locked together, her arms around his shoulders and his arms finding their way around her waist. They stood there like that for a while, completely oblivious to everything but the touch and feel of each other. As their lips parted, they slowly opened their eyes and met each other in a haze of love and lust. The young woman's face turned bright red as she realized what she had done. "Even though we're married and live together, she still gets like that…", Ichijou Raku thought to himself, also blushing.

"Raku…" Kosaki whimpered, her face still only inches from her lover's.

"Yeah, Kosaki?" Raku responded into her ear.

"Ah…Raku…"

"Yes?"

"RAKU"

"K-Kosaki?!"

"RAKU!"

They young man suddenly felt the impact of a pillow straight to his face, as if it had been thrown by a gorilla. He found himself back in his room, laying down on his futon.

"Damnit…another dream…" He said is a raspy voice. He sat up, still in a daze, and looked in the direction of where the pillow was tossed at him. He rubbed his eyes a bit then suddenly jolted in shock at who was standing before him. She had long blonde hair with pink accents, had glimmering blue eyes, wore an aged red ribbon on her head, and had on a school uniform. "CH-CHITOGE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"IT'S MONDAY, YOU STUPID BEANSPROUT. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WHEN I DIDN'T SEE YOU ON OUR USUAL ROUTE TO SCHOOL SO I CAME BACK TO GET YOU. YOU'RE LUCKY I WOKE YOU UP!" The blonde shouted, bending over to meet the eyes of the sitting boy.

"oh…OH CRAP IT'S MONDAY. HERE, I'LL GO GET READY, WAIT OUTSIDE." Raku suddenly fully awake, shot out of his futon and made for another room in his large house.

"You really are one stupid beansprout…" She sighed as she made her way through the long hallways filled with many rooms and expensive ornaments. She made her way back outside and stood at the gate of the Ichijou household. It was a large, old fashioned Japanese style home. It cost a fortune that only the leader of a notorious Japanese Yakuza could afford. Chitoge wasn't as impressed as others by it, coming from the family of an extremely successful gang herself. As she stood there, waiting for Raku, Chitoge heard the sound of a girl panting, and then frantic running footsteps. As the girl came closer into her view, she recognized her face and waved to her.

"Ah! Kosaki!" She called out. The running girl slowed down and stopped in front of Chitoge, trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"ah…huff…Kirisaki….puff…overslept…going to be late…" She panted, bent over with her hands on her knees. This girl had short brown hair, with one long lock of hair hanging on her shoulder in a very cute fashion. Her uniform was the exact same as Chitoge's, only it looked a little more wrinkled and messed up due to her running. "What are you doing here? Isn't this Ichijou's house?" Kosaki began to regain her breath.

Chitoge looked back towards the house, expectanly. "Yeah, the stupid beansprout overslept and now I'm waiting for him"

"Eh? But aren't you going to be late too?" The brown girl asked, readjusting her uniform, making herself more presentable.

"Well…yeah...but…It's not like I'm doing this for…We're already going to be late anyways so it doesn't really matter…" The blonde sighed, her face turning light pink. Kosaki looked at her watch and saw that it read: 8:10 am, 10 minutes after they were supposed to be in the homeroom they all shared.

"I guess I'll wait with you then…" The two girls stood idly for a few minutes before the front door of Ichijou Raku's house burst open and out came running the boy, almost tripping before getting to the gate where the they stood next to.

"HEY CMON LETS GO WE'RE GONNA BE-ONODERA? WAIT WHY ARE YO-" Raku felt the force of a million great apes upon his face as he was cut off mid-sentence by Chitoge's fist.

"Relax, we're already late…thanks to you."

Onodera looked at Ichijou nervously then back to Chitoge. "W-well it's not all is fault, I overslept too-"

"AHHH RAKU-SAMA~!" A short, orange haired girl came running towards their direction at an increasing velocity. She only kept gaining speed, turning her intended embrace on Ichijou into a super charged, affection filled tackle. She wore a flower on her head which brought out the color of the eyes that were ever so adoring to her esteemed fiancée. "I didn't see you at homeroom so I came as fast as I could to see where you were!" The boy she was hugging was twitching on the ground, too injured to struggle as he usually would. Seeing this, Chitoge began to get angry and flustered but couldn't bear herself to move.

"Y-YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

"Oh? It seems I've upset a Gorilla. I wonder what it would do if I kept on like this…" She taunted Chitoge, still holding on to Raku.

"M-Marika…I can't breathe…" Ichijou managed to utter some words, despite his current condition.

"Ah, my apologies, Raku-sama." She quickly got up along with the boy. He stoodup and dusted himself off. He began to think of all the physical abuse that had been dealt to him and how his day was only getting started.

"ICHIJOU RAKU!" A figure came, seemingly out of nowhere, and pounced on Ichijou's back, held one arm behind his back, and pointed a gun to the pack of his head. She looked down at him, very intensely. The short, black-haired girl could easily have been mistaken for a guy, as she wore the male student uniform and had the movements befitting a world class assassin and hitman. "HOW COULD YOU BE ENGAGING IN PHYSICAL AFFECTION WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHEN YOU HAVE OJOU?!"

"Ts-Tsugumi, please let me go…ack" The boy squirmed in pain under the notorious hitman's grip. However, just being near him and feeling the warmth coming off his body made her feel uneasy and she quickly unhanded him.

"Come on everyone, let's just get to school before we get into some serious trouble." Chitoge waved everyone to start walking. Before she forget, she dragged Ichijou up by his collar and forced him to walk alongside her. "You too, darling."

As they made their way towards their High School, the group walked by a large playground. In it, there was a swing set, accompanied by some monkey bars and benches along a walkway surrounding the sand lot that held all the play things inside. But, at the center of the park, was a large replica of a pirate ship. It had a large, tattered sail, with a generic jolly roger on top of the mast. Even the interior of the ship was accessible, providing a lot of play space for young children. However, the park was empty during school hours, as every kid was off in their classrooms. The park and the ship caught Onodera's eye and she paused for a second to study it. She noticed a yellow object, hanging off the front of the ship and upon closer inspection, recognized it as a straw hat with a red band around it. She walked up to it, straying from her friends. As she approached it, she saw three slash marks on the top of it, repaired by being sewn together at one point. Aside from this, it was a very nice hat that was taken good care of.

"I wonder if Ichijou would think I look god with this on, summer is coming up anyways…N-no, I have to take this to a lost and found…but I guess wearing it once in front of him couldn't hurt…" She decided to quit wasting time and took the straw hat before her friends got any further. She made her way back to the rest and as they noticed she was gone, Kosaki donned the hat and they were very quick to notice how cute it looked on her, especially Raku.

"Woah, Onodera, where did you get the hat?" Ichijou couldn't keep his eyes off the new look his secret crush now had. She blushed hard, but was satisfied that her plan to get him to notice her worked.

"I uh I found it." She avoided eye contact with him, but this nly exposed more angles of her face that made the hat look really good on her. "D-Do you like it?"

"Yeah! I think you look really good with it!" Raku was surprised that his voice didn't crack or that he didn't sound awkward when he said he liked her new look.

"Heheh…is that so…" Onodera, Ichijou, and the rest of the high school students continued to make their way towards school, talking and creating a ruckus all along the way.

* * *

In the dark interior of a replica pirate ship, in a dimension far away from where he would call his own, a young black haired boy laid unconscious. Drool poured over his mouth and onto the floor as he mutters in his deep sleep.

"Uwughh…Meat World…give me more meat…" The young boy began to come to, feeling around his head for an object apparently missing. "Mugiwara…my hat..my" He swiftly woke up, with a serious look on his face. "My hat! Shanks' Hat!"

On the slightly busy streets of a city in Japan, in a dimension far away from where she would call home, a young woman laid unconscious. Many people stare at her, unsure of what to do. Some men come take a good look at the attractive woman, wearing only some jeans and a swimsuit top.

"Luffy…Where are you, Luffy…" The surrounding people begin to back off as her words get louder and she begins to wake up. She jolts upwards, looking around at her strange setting, apparently for a person not at her side. "Luffy? Luffy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't been very active lately. I'll work on it and try to get this updated regularly for those who enjoy this since I like where its is going. Review/Follow/Criticize/Eggs/Hail Zundar-sama

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Franky grabbed Bard by the head and smashed it against the deck of the Sunny with a loud thud followed by the sound of the rest of his body hitting the floor. The impact was so hard that it could be heard and felt throughout the entire ship. Sanji burst out the kitchen door, with a mix of annoyance and worry on his face.

"Oi! What was that?!" At around the same time, Zoro came down from his post at the watchers cabin. The cook and the swordsman caught eye of each other and began to glare. Sanji was first to accuse him. "STOP MAKING ALL THAT NOISE, STUPID MARIMO!" Zoro's glare intensified. A sliver of his patience was permanently destroyed every time that man called him a moss-head.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING LOUD, STUPID COOK!" Zoro returned. The air around them electrified as it usually did but they were both caught off guard by the sound of another loud thud, similar to the one they heard before. Franky had once again bashed Bard's face in. The walked over to the scene to see Brook, Usopp, and Chopper trying to talk Franky out of killing this new masked man they'd seen laying limp and held up by his head. Zoro calmly approached Robin, who stood away from the crowd. "Hey, what happened?"

"Luffy and Nami have been taken into a different dimension" She responded in a hushed tone, looking lost in thought. Zoro raised his brow and choked a bit on his retort.

"W-what?!" The swordsman had to take a step back in confusion. Robin finally had decided enough was enough and walked over to the aggravated Franky.

"Franky, let him talk." She placed one hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. The cyborg looked at the masked man, on the verge of unconsciousness and scowled. He threw his body at the railing of the ship and like a ragdoll, he sprawled out in an awkwardly painful position. Robin walked over to him and crouched to meet him at eye level. "Mr. Bard, is there any way we could bring our friends back?"

Bard sat up, with painful trembling. His eyes began to glow yet again and energy emanated from him just as before.

"There is…but one way…"

* * *

Nami was enthralled by how astoundingly different this world was. Just through observation alone, she had discovered that people used what were called 'cell-phones' as opposed to the den den mushi she was so accustomed to and that they had a plethora of more uses. She'd also seen towers with wires fixed upon them that didn't seem to fulfil any purpose but nonetheless captured her imagination just as everything else did. She had one mission on her mind, which was to find Luffy, but the sights around her led her hopelessly astray. She spotted the entrance to what looked to be a large plaza and convinced herself that Luffy could be there as an excuse to do a little more exploring.

* * *

Just down the road from where his navigator was, the captain of the Mugiwara pirates was also having the time of his life. He stood in front of a hot dog cooker inside a convenience store, hypnotized by the cooking, spinning piece of meat giving off a heavenly smell. Drool cascaded from Luffy's mouth as he began to speak.

"Ahhh Hey shopkeep! What is this?!"

The man working behind the counter smoothly made it over to the space behind the cooker where one could open it. He slicked his shaggy hair back and made for the tongues on the cooking apparatus. His voice came out like sweet caramel.

"This, mah man? Aheheh…Well…this is a-" Suddenly, the doors to the store flew pen and in came a man in a ski-mask, wielding a gun. He shot one bullet into the ceiling before shouting his demands.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY, EVERYBODY DROP TO THE FLOOR!" The store clerk gave a loud, ear piercing shriek and fainted instantly, dropping to the ground behind the counter. Luffy, still in his hot dog induced trance, only heard the first word that came out from the gun-wielding criminal's mouth.

"Raw-berry? This doesn't really look like a berry though…" He kept on in his own little world, ignoring everything around him. The robber ran up to Luffy with his gun and ruffled his hair with the barrel to let him know he meant business. Feeling this, the rubber man came back to reality and got the full grasp of the situation upon seeing the store clerk out cold. 'There are bad people even in this world, huh…' he thought to himself.

* * *

Raku, Chitoge, Onodera, Tachibana and Tsugumi continued on their trek to being late to school and inevitably to their punishment. With this in mind, and without words, they had unanimously decided to take the scenic route, through a popular plaza, filled with many shops and restaurants. The heads of many young men turned and many women snickered and made jealous remarks at a particularly pretty young girl walking within their group. Her newly found strawhat made her the center of attention but Onodera could only pay attention to how the boy walking in front of her made many faces and talked so easily with Chitoge. The face he made when smiled, laughed, pouted, and even when he got angry were all so captivating to her and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the fact that she could never have a conversation with him without her succumbing to her own shyness.

"I'm telling you, Chitoge, you've gotta use mouthwash after brushing your teeth, or else it doesn't work!" Raku stammered.

"Ah, quiet down beansprout , does my breath smell bad to you?" Chitoge got extremely close to Raku's face and began breathing heavily with her mouth wide open. Onodera was shocked at how close they could get with each other.

As people's focus waned from the cute little girl in the strawhat, their eyes were then caught by another stunningly attractive young girl, wearing only a swimsuit top and jeans. Nami could ignore the stares easily enough however she found herself more affected by the attraction she had towards all the products being displayed in the shop windows. Up ahead on the same path, the group of truant teens made their way through the plaza, and came up to TV shop, one with many screens on with channels available for the general public to see. Just as they walked past, music blared from all the TVs in unison. They all recognized it as the theme from the local news station. Tsugumi, who walked at the back of the group, waved for all of them to pause and pay attention to what was about to be shown.

"Everyone look! It seems that something just went on not too far from where we are." They all stopped and crowded around the display. Nami, hearing the music and seeing a small crowd form in front of the shop, figured that something special was happening and became determined to see it. She found her place among the group of people, behind a boy who used braids in his hair and a girl with a peculiar yellow strawhat.

"Hey! That's-!" Everybody hushed the navigator before her voice could raise any louder. Onodera took notice of her but her attention was quickly brought back to the TV as the news anchor began to report.

"Breaking News! A robbery attempt at a convenience store near Kaimono Plaza was quickly thwarted by a young man who, as an eye witness account states, "stretched out his limbs to beat the criminal to a pulp."

Nami panicked. 'That couldn't be-' she began to whisper to herself before the report continued.

"And now we have reporter, Nanase Yumi, live on the scene". The camera cut off and then a view of another reported came on the screen. A woman was standing outside a convenience store Nami had happened to pass by on her way into the plaza. The news lady stood next to a woman wearing sunglasses and all black clothing who seemed to be in charge of everything.

"Nanase Yumi here, reporting to you live from near Kaimono plaza, outside of a convenience store. Here with me, I have Honda, from the police force who have been investigating the scene. Tachibana's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise.

"Ah, so Honda is nearby. Perhaps we should go say hello, we might be able to get a lift to school with excuses…" She said in a hushed tone so that all in her group could hear her. The reporter passed the mic onto Hondo who began to speak in a very formal tone, as she always did.

"All but the suspected criminal are safe and unharmed. All parties are planned to be brought in for questioning however the young man has agreed to make a public statement."

Nami felt a mix of shock and embarrassment when she saw the camera turn to a bold and smiling Luffy . He looked straight into the camera and without hesitation, he made his first statement on national television.

"I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the next Pirate King!"


End file.
